Secret admirer for arashi wolf princess
by WhiteangleofJagles
Summary: DarkAngel048 asked me 2 do this 4 u, :    What happens when Katsuya gets a SA note?  Happy early b-day,arashi !
1. Chapter 1

Katsuya was looking in his locker for his mathematics book when he noticed a slip of paper it read:

To, Katsuya

I've noticed that your not like the others, your not annoying like I thought, or as bad at math as I thought, in fact, your probably better than me, but if you guess who I am, you'll hate me, so I will not tell you, but I WILL tell you that I'ma boy, not a crazy fan girl, goodluck guessing, and here's some money for lunch, cuz' I know your always hungry,  
>From, Your secret admirer<p>

"What the heck?" There was a $100 bill in the envilope, Kaiba walked over, "Heh, who gave you that" "I dunno, but I have to find him..." "Why?" "Because I want to give back his money, I don't think he ment to put this much in here..."

-  
>Seto's pov -<p>

He was dumbfounded, Katsuya gets $100 dollars, and wants to give it back? Gods, he was head over heals, he walked into his office and sighed, why did Katsuya have to hate him? He did something very un-seto-like, he burst into tears, his heart felt like it was bleeding, and all he could think of was his Katsuya, he grabbed a knife and cut himself, he was diing, and the cut took his mind off of things, after three or four more, he sighed, what was up with him?

_-_-_-_-  
>Joeys Pov -_-_-_-_<p>

He walked aroung the school, sighing, and opened his locker to find yes, another gift, this time it was a custom duel deck, with 20 monsters and 3 trap cards, hmm... curious. There was a note attached:

To, Katsuya

Have you figured out who I am yet? I'll reveal myself to you soon, but if you'd like to reply, place a note under your desk in arithmatics...

From, your secret admirer

Sighing, Katsuya sribbled a note ( it'll be in the next ch., yes, I'm making this a ch fic!) and put it in his bag, man, this was gonna be a looooooooong day... 


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuya walked up to his locker, bracing himself for another gift. But, instead, he got a note,

Dear Katsuya,

Meet me at the Ramen Castle at Twelve.

Katsuya's eyes widened, he could only hope... but no, it would never be who he wanted it to be, the cold hearted CEO he had fallen for... Sighing, and with tears in his eyes, Katsuya walked stiffly to class, eyes darting around for any sign of his 'secret admirer'. 'Damn, why me?' As soon as he got to arithmiitics, he felt like... lets just say he didn't feel well. As his teacher rambled on, Katsuya was practicly scaning the room, "Katsuya, are you paying attention?" He snapped, very rudely, I jumped a foot and whispered "Yes, sir" very emmbarassed,I lowered my head, but just then I heard a snarl from the back of the room, I looked back to find Kaiba glairing at the teacher with full force, if looks could kill, Mr. Butt (yes, his name was Mr. Butt) would have been dead by now, disinagrated before our very eyes. "I-i'm sorry, whats wrong?" Mr. Butt asked, his voice like a mouses, Kaiba growled, and Butt went back to teaching. I dared a glance in his direction and caught him staring at me all mushy-eyed... could it have been him sending all these notes...? No, there was no way, it just wasn't possible, they had so many complements, and Kaiba cwasn't capable of giving a compliment, I blushed, relising I was staring. Turning aroung, something hit me in the head, I had to bite my lip to keep from yelling 'OW!' I caught the papper ball, it said: What you staring at, mush eyes? ~ 'Kaiba' I glared at him.

At the Ramen castle's door, I took a deep breathe before I opened the door. About half way to a seat, a hand caught mine, covering my eyes, and brought me outside. It was Pure black out side, cold and foggy, with nothing but street lights and stars lighting the place up. I turned aroung, and he removed his hand, it was... a boy named Noah from arithmacy, "Hello..." I said, dissapointed, wishing it was Kaiba, "Ready to go, Kat?" "I-i, sure." "Whats wrong, puppy, expecting someone else?" a cold, dangerous voice came from a pitch black allyway. "Uhh...?" Noah said, clearly confused. I knew it was Kaiba, who else called me a do... PUPPY? Wait, he called me puppy... "Y-you better leave my Katsuya alone!" Noahs scared voice squeaked, Kaiba walked out, glaring his most furiouse glare, "He's not yours, you idiot." Kaiba said, whispering in a tone that sugjested he was restraining himself from doing something, something... bad, wow 'bad', geeze, I'ma idiot... "SCAT, YOU SCUM, OR ELSE!" Kaiba Yelled at the to of his lungs, and Noah hit the ground running, crying like a baby, I was watching after him, feeling guilty... "Sorry, puppy." He said in an adoring way that sent shivers up my spine, "I figured out what was going on when you put the note under your chair, so I ran over here, will you be m-my..." "Your what? I most sertently will NOT be your slave, OR YOU DOG, okay?" "B-boyfriend?" I had to say, hearing him stutter turned me on, BIG TIME..., but at the time my heart stopped "I-i, Kaiba I..." "Seto." he corrected, "So, how about we finish Noah's ark?" "Wha...?" "Let's finish the date lil' Noah started, okay? "Sure, Kaib-Seto"

AND THAT WAS THE START OF THIS HAPPILY EVER AFTER...

This is For Arashi Wolf Princess 


End file.
